Crissy Meets Danny
by D Phantom Phan
Summary: The charactor i created tells how she got involved in ghosts, anmity park, and of couurse... DANNY PHANTOM!


Chapter One: Crissy Meets Danny Phantom

My parents had been interested in ghosts for years, but they quit their jobs when they bought a "Ghost Portal". They bought it from a very shady man that called them into an alley one night.

I found it suspicious but I didn't say anything. They started to build it and a week later, it was finished.

I didn't know they had plugged it in. I put on the suit they made me wear when I went into the basement to help build it. They were still upstairs and I went inside of it to see the progress. I found a switch and turned it on. That was when my life was changed forever.

When I flipped that switch, I felt some sort or a shock serge through my whole body. I was blown backwards and blacked out before even hitting the floor.

When I came to, I knew something wasn't right with me. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I screamed as I tried to open the door. I fell straight through it.

I was solid by the time I had hit the floor. I stood and stumbled back against the wall. It took me a few minutes, but I got up the nerve to look in the mirror.

I was shaking as I walked over to the sink. I grabbed the sides so I didn't fall, then slowly looked up.

I froze and stared open mouthed at the reflection. It didn't look like me. I moved so I could be sure it really was me. I gasped. It WAS me, accept some things had changed.

My long brown hair wasn't its usual color. It was snow white, my eyes were no longer blue, but glowed green. And my suit wasn't black any more. It was white.

I heard someone coming down the stairs. I spun in the direction of the bathroom door. My hands turned to fists by my side. I saw myself changing back into my human form.

It happed quickly and it startled me. A flash of light formed a circle around my body and moved both up and down then disappeared. I looked in the mirror and relaxed. I looked like I always had.

I heard me mom near the door. "Crissy honey?" she asked "Are you in there?"

"Yah mom." I said. "I'll be out in a second." I took off the suit and stuck it in a corner. To make it convincing, I flushed and then washed my hands. I walked out. I could feel my heart still beating very fast.

"Are you alright sweet heart? You look really pale." She said stepping closer.

"Yah…um… I'm fine. I'm just…tired. Soooo…I'm just gonna go to bed now." I said backing to the stairs. I turned to go.

"Wait a minute Crissy." She said and I turned to face her. "We are moving tomorrow. At that ghost hunting convention, your father and I met a couple that lives in Amity Park. They suggested we move into the empty house next door to them." She kept going on.

"They have a son your age! He's 16, and a daughter who's 18!"

"Alright then…Goodnight mom." I said and started up the stairs.

"We packed your room for you!" she called after me.

I spun around in horror. I was beginning to wonder how long I was knocked out for. "What's the date today?" I asked trying to remain calm. She told me it was April 7th. I ran up the stairs to the second floor and shut my bedroom door behind me.

I sank to my floor. "FIVE DAYS!" I whispered. A few minutes later I was dressed for bed and under my covers.

When I woke up I screamed "What the heck!" I had found myself floating above my bed at 10:00 that morning. I threw off my blankets and screamed flying into a wall. I knew it then. I had somehow been fused with ghost DNA in the portal. I was half ghost half human.

I heard a knock at my door. "You alright in there?" mad dad asked.

"Shoot!" I whispered. "Morning dad!" I called out. "Im fine. Just tripped and fell into my wall.."  
He chuckled. "Alright." He said and walked down the hall. I relaxed as I heard him go downstairs. I sat on my bed. There was NO WAY I was telling them about this.

An hour later we arrived at our hew house in Amity Park. I looked at the sign on the house next door. It said something like "FENTON WORKS" on it. Then I saw the boy out front. I decided to go say hello. I told my parents and went over.

As soon as I stood in front of him something strange happened. A weird blue wisp came out of both our mouths. He looked up nervously. Our eyes met. "Who and WHAT are you?" he asked.

"I'm Crissy." I told him. "I just moved next door." I sensed he was like me so I told him. "My parents built a ghost portal. When I went to turn it on inside, something happened that made me half ghost." I had no clue why I was trusting him.

He looked surprised and then introduced himself. "I'm Danny." He told me. "The same thing happened to me two years ago." He invited me inside. I followed him.


End file.
